


Grass block

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the talk about how Jeremy's hair looks like a grass minecraft block, I thought it would make an amazing story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass block

Now Jeremy loved hidding. He was good at it too. He had strong arms to climb up to unreachable places and short stature to hide in the tiny places. So much that he mastered potions to make himself invisible. 

Of course he never went full on invisible, he wore a mask around because if he didn't Gavin would go out of his way to cover him in thibgs like flour. Thus he was always partially visible. 

But sometimes it wasn't enough. He felt like everyone was staring at him. He was new to this whole group and even though his friend Matt was new too, Matt was usually busy building something. Never always with them, never accompanying Jeremy. 

Plain old Jeremy Dooley. Nothing special to stand out, yet not invisible enough. Michael had his rage, Gavin his clumsiness, Ryan is insane, Jack is kind and Geoff was their leader. Even Mica was unique, always standing up for what she thought was right, nothing beats someone confident.

Mica though, was new too, so Jeremy asked for advice.

'You just need something to spice yourself up. You are already perfect, we just need to make you see it. Stop hidding yourself.' Mica insisted.

Jeremy sat down and thought long and hard.

Everyone represented a colour, Michael and Lindsay were red… Lindsay was red! He liked green! It all clicked.

Jeremy went out on a journey to collect green dye and coloured his hair. He stared at the mirror and smiled, he felt great. He felt more confident, he wanted to show it of to everyone.

He tried calling out their names but they only looked around and shrugged it off, maybe he was too soft. He waited in the middle of their logo, falling asleep by accident in the wait, only waking up to everyone gone. That's weird.

Normally, whenever they see someone sleeping outside, it happens more than you think, they carry them to their bed.

He frowned, he decided to go off to see Trevor and tell him about his hair. Although, Trevor lived a bit in the forest, the rest seemed to busy to care about his hair right now.

-

Trevor may have laughed when he saw Jeremy's hair but it was pretty funny. Trevor was so spooked out when he realized it was Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled to himself as he went home remembering his visit at Trevor's.

As he walked back home he could hear people call his name. Where they looking for him? Jeremy dashed up from Jack's house to see everyone spread out calling his name. Nearest to him was Michael who was shouting at him to stop hiding.

'I'm not hiding.' Jeremy said.

'Holy fucking shit Jeremy! What?' Michael's suprise exclamation drew the attention of all the Achievement Hunters, all of them wandering over.

'Why were you calling for me?' 

'You have green hair!' Gavin who arrived first went to touch his hair.

'Jeremy! We were so worried about you, we haven't seen you since yesterday!' Jack gave him a big hug.

'I was here yesterday, I even tried to get your attention but you guys were all so busy.' Jeremy shrugged, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers.

'So thats what I heard calling me, I didn't see you because your head lookes like a grass block.' Ryan chuckled.

Jeremy didn't know why but he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He sniffled trying to not cry, using his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

'Why are you crying Lil J?' Geoff asked.

'I-I just thought you were ignoring me because I don't fit in.'

'Now shut up, we all love you just the way you are.' Michael interjected, bringing them into a group hug.

'Thanks.' Jeremy smiled. Jeremy knows they all love him, it was just his green hair. 'Next time I'll dye it blue.'

He giggled as everyone groaned. He did like colouring his hair though.

**Author's Note:**

> Colouring hair is fun, Jeremy approved! *winks* Mica doesn't know what she has caused.


End file.
